DarkStar
by Symbelmine
Summary: Los hombres me llaman Estrellaoscura, y soy de la noche . Una noche fría y solitaria, una donde solo le quedan muertos.


Hola, cupcakes.

Hoy es 9 de Junio, y la fecha no es tan importante, pero el pasado 6 de Junio sucedió algo muy importante en el foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , y es que se cerró el concurso de **El Conquistador** en su primera edición y la ganadora fue **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** ; Trici, para lo amigos. Y bueno, yo hace mucho, bien metida yo, me ofrecí a hacer algo para la ganadora. Siendo Trici la que se llevo el título, pues me propuse recompensarla por una idea que me había dado hace mucho y por todas las veces en que me ha dicho que quiere más e mis lemmons raros.

Esto es con mucho cariño para ti, Trici. Es, más que todo, por ser una moderadora comprometida y eficiente, además de ser un amor de persona.

* * *

 _Nada es mío, todo esto es de George R. R. Martin, que me mataría por el argumento flojo y el sexo gratuito (Véase, una copia burda de Game of Thrones)._

* * *

 **Darkstar**

 **I.**

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Si Oberyn regresa cerca del amanecer a su cuarto en Lanza del Sol, lo último que espera ver es a sus cuatro hijas mayores esperándolo. Pareciera que todas lo aguardan con impaciencia, con la ropa y las armas del día anterior.

Sarella y Nymeria conversan junto al balcón, sus figuras como sombras lejanas a la luz; Obara mantiene su despreocupación por la vida al sentarse en su escritorio favorito para beber vino y ojear el mapa que tiene extendido allí; y Tyene se toquetea la estrella de siete puntas que cuelga de su cuello y fuera de su madre, mientras tararea por lo bajo una canción. Las cuatro dejan lo que hacen al escuchar que cierra la puerta, se levantan rápidamente y se miran las unas a las otras.

—Hola, padre —dice Obara, que siendo la mayor parece querer tomar el mando de la situación.

—Hola, Obara. Repito, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—¿No trajo a Gerold?... Se los dije. —La voz de Sarella resuena a alivio, lo cual toma por sorpresa a Oberyn.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Dayne en todo esto?

Todas se vuelven a mirar, una mirada dura y seca, la mirada de quien teme comunicar algo inoportuno y fastidioso.

—Gerold no es de confianza, padre. —Nymeria lo dice con suavidad, alejándose de su hermana para dar algunos pasos hacia él—. Es el amante de Arianne en este momento, se reúne con ella en el burdel de la plaza. No sólo se acuesta con ella, está contándole cosas y haciendo que ella haga lo mismo, planea algo.

Ahora lo entiende, todas están preocupadas por él.

—Ellaria y yo lo discutimos, no queremos a ese chico en nuestra cama.

—La que comparten, no la tuya en particular. —Las palabras de Tyene son todo inocencia.

—Es cierto, padre, no es tan fácil mentirnos. —La piel de ébano de Sarella reluce vitalidad cuando la luz de las velas la golpea de lleno. La sonrisa triunfal que lleva no la puede quitar nadie—. He seguido a ese niño durante días, habla con personas extrañas en diferentes lugares y no hace más que intentar tener detalles de lo que acontece dentro del palacio.

—Además de que te ha estado mirando más allá de la cuenta.

Obara habla con la precisión y la socarronería que ha heredado de él.

No les niega lo que dicen, porque sería hipócrita de su parte, con simpleza deja escapar un suspiro y camina hasta la copa que Obara misma ha dejado al lado de sus mapas. Necesita un trago, un buen trago.

…

El olor de Gerold es el olor de Dorne, un aroma terroso de cítricos y aguas mansas. Al menos eso puede decir Oberyn cuando lo empotra contra la pared y entierra la boca en el hueco de su cuello, deleitándose con el sabor salado de su piel luego de un día completo de entrenamiento.

No entiende el porqué de la preocupación de sus hijas, Gerold no puede contra él, es un niñito del verano, como dicen los norteños. Ese muchacho se cree astuto y no lo es, en su mente imagina que es él quien ha seducido a Oberyn, cuando éste solo juega con sus opciones. Un total fracaso conspirativo.

Oberyn de todas maneras no puede quejarse, lo que le hace falta en astucia lo tiene en curiosidad e imaginación, esa lengua vivaracha sabe muy bien cómo sacar partido de la situación resbalando con cuidado por las líneas de su oído.

Desliza sus manos bajo la túnica del chico y la hace aún lado, debe darse prisa para estar con Doran antes de la cena.

En poco tiempo no hay nada que estorbe en el camino de ambos, sus cuerpos están firmemente apoyados el uno contra el otro y la lujuria rueda junto al sudor sobre su piel. Definitivamente le gusta, encuentra estupendo el honor de enterrarse profundo en ese dorniense de cabellos platinos que se mueve con la misma cadencia que las serpientes en las dunas de arena más fina. Algún día debe probarlo con Ellaria de por medio, seguro que ella haría de la experiencia una cosa más exótica. Él y ella con sus cuerpos domados por el sol y Gerold con su piel de leche.

Sí, debe hacerlo, debe llevarlos a ambos a una cama grande y hacer que él se mueva para ella como lo está haciendo en ese momento. Detiene sus caderas con un movimiento suave, necesita tomar el control y hacerle ver al chico cuanto espera gozarlo. Su espalda desnuda es todo un territorio por explorar, sus manos extendidas sosteniéndolo contra la pared… una posición totalmente erótica a los ojos de Oberyn. Da unos pasos hacia atrás llevándolo con él, toma su cabello blanco y con él lo obliga a doblarse por completo contra la pared.

—Diablos —gruñe el chico.

Oberyn embiste más rápido esta vez, con más ansias, sujetando a Gerold de la cadera y el pelo, como una buena puta. En parte porque le agrada someterlo y en parte porque las palabras de sus hijas siguen resonando en su cabeza.

«Gerold planea algo».

Puede planearlo en otro momento, cuando no esté gimiendo bajo su cuerpo con tanta necesidad. Cuando el calor que emane del chico no vuelva loco el cuerpo de Oberyn y lo obligue a tumbarse sobre él para poseerlo ferozmente. Demasiada lujuria corriendo por sus venas.

—¡Padre! —La voz de Tyene es una flautilla, delicada y armoniosa, que destroza horrores la perfección del momento.

Oberyn no se deja amedrentar y continua con su tarea mientras los pasos de su hija resuenan en el corredor con una lentitud asombrosa, pareciendo que lo hacía a propósito. Gerold, bajo suyo, está tenso y lo aprieta con ferocidad… _¡Dioses, es tan bueno!_

—¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Padre!

Más y más fuerte en el interior del chico. Lo penetra con rabia y ferocidad, deseoso de ir en contra del limitado espacio de tiempo que su hija le da. Empuja con ferocidad, haciendo de los oídos sordos a las quejas que Gerold pueda tener por su trato, lo último que quiere es escuchar a ese niñito. Sí, su cuerpo le enciende, pero de ser verdad lo que dicen las Serpientes es también un traidor de Dorne y él no puede permitir que un traidor le diga que mierda hacer con sus cuerpo.

—Para —pide el chico.

Oberyn no contesta, se concentra en continuar embistiéndolo rítmicamente, sintiendo el calor del orgasmo empezar a formarse bajo en sus testículos. De pronto es una mezcla de odio y placer que hace juego con la frustración. Se mueve más rápido y sujeta con más fuerza las caderas de Gerold, necesita apagar los pensamientos que se le entrecruzan en la cabeza y le impiden terminar, se concentra en evadir la forma suave en que Tyene sigue llamándolo desde el pasillo. Las paredes en el interior de Gerold ayudan mucho con esto, pues a causa del pavor —por ser descubierto, o por la manera salvaje en que lo están montando, Oberyn no puede decirlo con precisión—, el muchacho le aprieta fuerte, como si con ello lo pudiera detener. Pronto solo piensa en ir más al fondo y aumentar su placer, en continuar con más rapidez; lo único que siente es el tacto de terciopelo contra su eje cada vez que entra y sale del cuerpo más menudo bajo él.

Cuando el orgasmo lo alcanza, sujeta con más rudeza el cabello y la cadera del chico, empalándolo bien para dejar su semilla lo más al fondo que puede. Los calientes chorros de esperma se deslizan por las piernas del chico al salir de su interior.

—Padre, el tío Doran te espera abajo.

Tyene está tras ellos, Oberyn no la está mirando, pero puede imaginar la sonrisa que se dibuja en su angelical cara.

—Voy enseguida.

Contesta con sequedad, viendo por sobre el hombro como ésta hace una reverencia sutil y da la vuelta, haciendo ondear sus faldas de tela blanca y fina, vaporosas en todo el sentido de la palabra, dando la sensación al verla de que camina en el aire.

—Por cierto, Gerold —dice sin voltear, en el marco de la puerta—, Arianne te ha estado buscando por un buen rato. Será mejor que acudas a ella cuento antes, no sea que encuentre otro amante antes de la noche. —Se gira ligeramente, con los ojos entornados de tal manera que parece haber descubierto algo importante—. El guardia real que llegó con la princesa Myrcella es bastante guapo.

Se da la vuelta de nuevo y sale de vista entre el revoloteo de la tela color armiño alrededor de sus pequeños pies.

Oberyn exhala con algo de rabia, un momento que debería ser de gozo y regocijo es un completo desastre gracias a la intervención de sus hijas; Tyene no se atrevería a hacer una jugada tan decisiva sin acompañamiento, eso es más que seguro.

Antes de poder hacer cálculos precisos de los movimientos que las otras tres pudieran estar realizando en ese momento, escucha a Gerold recoger sus cosas y comenzar a vestirse mientras gruñe. Está enfadado, no puede culparlo. Bueno, en cierta parte si lo hace, porque el chiquillo parece querer acaparar todos los frentes que puede.

—¿Te disgusta tanto mi trato?

—Te comportas como un bárbaro, Oberyn Martell. Cuando escuché que te decía la Vibra Roja creí que era por otras razones.

En un primer momento, Oberyn quiere decirle que es estúpido, que se ha comportado como un tonto por las cosas que sus hijas han dicho y que no tiene importancia. Luego mira esos ojos violetas y se da cuenta que Gerold solo juega con él, hay algo de diversión en la expresión que toma el rostro del otro, una lujuria inquieta que le recuerda a un niño ansiando un postre que le han prohibido comer. Le repara de arriba abajo, examinando con cuidado la parte delantera del chico; a pesar de pedir que parara está más que claro, por el espeso líquido que aún conserva en el abdomen y se ha chorreado hasta la alfombra, que el trato rudo y seco no fue tan desagradable como intenta aparentar.

Él mismo se acerca hasta Oberyn de nuevo, colocando un rudo beso contra su boca y presionando sus cuerpos tan fuerte que puede sentir el calor creciendo de nuevo en su interior. Gerold Dayne es algo tan sexual que su sola lengua provoca que el miembro del príncipe de Dorne se levante de nuevo.

—Lo siento —dice apartándose—. Tienes cosas que atender y yo también, así que es mejor que dejemos esto hasta aquí.

Se va de la habitación entre tropiezos para colocarse la ropa, mientras Oberyn simplemente lo observa partir. Su erección no baja, solamente con observar los movimientos calculados, felinos, que el otro hombre realiza al caminar, tiene para hacerse una buena lista de fantasías que quiere lleva a cabo. Las pondría en práctica ahora mismo, si no lo esperasen en algún lugar para pagar por el pequeño desliz de ese día.

Las Serpientes de Arena no solo recibían el nombre por ser sus hijas, también lo habían ganado gracias al poder que ejercían sobre los hombres, doblegándolos hasta que perdían el juicio o cumplían con sus demandas, y parecía que él tendría que ceder un poco.

…

—Así que Gerold Dayne, hermano. —Doran puede llegar a tener un tacto tan sutil que su víctima moriría pensando que el veneno se lo han puesto en la casa que ha visitado antes, pero delante de su hermano nunca ha pretendido mentir, Oberyn lo agradece.

—Parece que mis hijas encuentran tan preocupante el asunto que ya te lo notificaron.

—Tus hijas no me han dicho nada, fueron los guardias que lo vieron atravesar el pasillo de tu habitación mientras se ajustaba la camisa y se ponía las botas. —El ceño de Doran se frunce luego de eso, haciendo una pausa—. No es nada delicado con sus acciones, no solo las que comete contigo, tampoco es muy cuidadoso con lo que hace con mi hija, ni con el guardia.

Repentinamente el ego de Oberyn se siente herido, no es que esperase fidelidad, pero parecía que Gerold estaba esperando pasar lista a toda la familia Martell. ¿Y un guardia?

—¿Qué guardia?

—Arys Oakheart, el Guardia Real de la princesa Myrcella.

—Sé quién es.

Ahora no son únicamente los Martell, a ojos de Oberyn, Estrellaoscura parece una prostituta buscando posición más que un señor de Dorne de visita en la capital que lleva a cabo una que otra aventura.

—¿Crees que trama algo? —Sabe que preguntarlo es estúpido.

—Tú estabas tan enfocado en su culo que no viste lo demás Oberyn, ese niñito anda de aquí para allá buscando información, lo peor es que lo hace sin esconderse, como si no temiera a las represarías.

Ambos se encuentran entre los jardines que rodean las piscinas, los niños corretean a su alrededor empujándose unos a otros para caer al agua o izarse a los árboles para tomar las naranjas. El sol reverbera en el cielo con gracia, dorando los cuerpos jóvenes que corren bajo él en medio de risas y chapoteos, construyendo castillos con arena y tierra al tiempo que se lanzan semillas. Todo se ve sencillo, pacifico, a los ojos de un niño. Viendo aquello desde el punto de los hermanos Martell es el futuro lo que se gesta entre el agua bajo el sol de Dorne, son los señores, mercantes, pescadores, sirvientes, albañiles y amantes que en unos años moverán al reino. Oberyn sabe que el hombre al que empotró contra una pared hace menos de media hora podría atentar contra eso si se le deja a sus anchas.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer con él? ¿Poner un poco de veneno en una lanza y colgarlo con ella de un callejón?

—Eso sería demasiado obvio de tu parte, hermano. Además debes partir cuanto antes hacia Desembarco, hemos alargado demasiado tu ausencia en la capital. —Los ojos de Doran le miran de arriba abajo con suspicacia—. Llevarás a Ellaria, pero tus hijas se quedarán aquí. Las Serpientes no deben salir de la arena.

 **II.**

Al momento de seducir a Arys y llevarlo lentamente hasta su cama, de ninguna manera puede imaginar lo que el Príncipe de Dorne y su hermano menor han discutido varias lunas antes, a solo días de la marcha de Oberyn hacia la capital. Cuando saborea la piel del Guardia Real y desliza su miembro en las estrechas cavidades que éste le ofrece, tampoco se encuentra muy inclinado a pensar en las Serpientes de Arena y la manera en que engañaron a su padre para hacerle creer que era un espía. No, la mente de Gerold tiene ocupadas todas sus neuronas en aprender de memoria el cuerpo que tiene bajo él, utilizando las yemas de sus dedos y la agilidad de su lengua para conocer cada curva, inclinación y recoveco que Ser Arys pueda tener.

Tirado sobre su estómago en la cama, con el trasero algo elevado, Arys Oakheart ofrece al señor de Ermita Alta una visión tan sensual y erótica como en sus más descabelladas fantasías. No es el primer amante que tiene, eso es obvio, pero si es la primera vez que se ha visto en la obligación de tender una red de caza tan grande y por tanto tiempo para atraer a alguien. Arys ha dado pelea para terminar así, ofreciéndose libremente a la polla de Gerold, que no resiste la tentación de hurgar tan dentro y tan duro como su instinto le manda. Desde hace rato que su amante dejó la decencia a un lado a un lado por esto y no hace más que restregarse con fuerza en él. Su apretando y virgen culo exige tanto de Gerold que éste se ve en la obligación de tirar un poco de eso cabellos castaños hacia atrás para permitirse tomar el control.

Es una danza frenética y necesitada. Una en la que el dorniense cuela su mano por debajo de ambos cuerpos para atrapar el dolorido eje de quien está abajo suyo y otorgarle placer. El movimiento hace que Arys se estremezca rápidamente a causa de la doble estimulación, su comportamiento se vuelve más errático y deja por completo el control de lo que siente en manos de su amante, que se complace en hacerlo gemir y retorcerse hasta el punto de colapsar totalmente, arrastrado por su orgasmo, mientras sigue gimiendo y rogando.

Gerold continúa penetrándolo sin tregua, sintiendo como él mismo se precipita con ansias hacia el desfogue. Va tan allá como puede, eyaculando fuertemente y dejándose caer sobre el tembloroso cuerpo aún retoza entre una bruma espesa de placer.

Arys es demasiado caballeroso como para quejarse de la incomodidad luego de un rato, Gerold puede percibirlo por la manera rígida en que mantiene su cuerpo contra la cama, como si esperase que ésta se lo tragase.

—No debería sentirse tan mal —dice como una disculpa, al tiempo que dibuja patrones invisibles sobre el marcado pecho del guardia.

—He roto mis votos, y con un hombre. —Suena como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en este instante, enterrándolos a ambos para apaciguar su pecado. Gerold odia el arrepentimiento excesivo de los caballeros en los otros seis reinos, cualquiera de ellos podría morir después de pestañear, por qué no aprovechar entonces el ahora.

—Tonterías. —Una idea tonta cruza su mente—. Al revés, piensa en que al menos yo soy un señor menor, un hombre cualquiera… si hubieras asistido a la cita de Arianne estarías acostándote con la hija del Príncipe de Dorne, su sucesora, una de las mujeres más importantes del continente.

—Lo he captado, sí. —El resoplido de Arys le saca una carcajada, es como un niño.

Si ahora mismo se lo preguntasen, Gerold Dayne no les negaría que el Guardia Real de la princesa Myrcella es mucho más importante para él que la gran mayoría de cosas que debieran importarle. Al principio solo se trataba de poner en jaque a los Lannister y colaborar con las Serpientes para extraerle la información que Arianne no le confía a ninguna de ellas, pero que al caballero del norte le cuenta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Eso es divertido, la ingenuidad con la que Arys se mueve, la que le permite encontrarse en el ojo del huracán sin enterarse de nada.

El príncipe Oberyn había sido un señuelo estupendo, y las horas pasadas a su lado siguen siendo una buena referencia para Gerold, es solo que la compañía de Arys se convirtió en algo más que sexo con el pasar de los días y por ello no es raro que duren horas tumbados uno al lado del otro hablando de batallas, escaramuceas y pasados amores. Tenerlo bajo suyo no es tan importante —bueno sí, en su mayoría se ven para eso—, pero existe la excepción de poder arrancar una carcajada a esa cara siempre pétrea que se esfuerza tanto en cumplir su deber y no defraudar a nadie. Si estuviera en sus manos, Gerold mandaría a edificar una estatua para ponerla en su catillo y observar cuanto le diera la gana esos rasgos suaves y siempre alertas que se han convertido en su más reciente obsesión.

—¿Vas a ayudar a Arianne, cierto? —Es una pregunta tonta, sabe mejor que nadie que Arys a quien ama es a su princesa de piel canela.

—Sabes que sí.

Eso es suficiente para que su pecho se hunda y el mal humor cuele en sus pupilas violetas.

…

Les han tendido una emboscada. Recuerda muy bien a Arys cabalgando para enfrentar a Aero Hoat, luego la lanza del norvoshi ondeando en el viento y el sonido hueco que hizo la garganta del guardia al ser atravesado y caer del caballo.

Algo se rompió en su pecho en ese momento.

Es por eso que se acerca como una bestia salvaje a la pequeña Lannister que se escuda tras ellos para no ver la carnicería que se lleva a cabo. Arianne no lo va a ver llegar, caerá de espanto y Gerold podrá cobrárselas por arrastrarlo a él y al ingenuo Guardia Real hasta esa estúpida posición.

La niña lo mira con esperanza y luego sus ojos verdes refulgen de miedo cuando él levanta la espada. El ritmo del movimiento va directo a abrirle la garganta, un empuje fuerte le impide acertar en el blanco.

Aero Hoat lo mira desde toda su altura, para dirigirse luego a la niña que, aterrada, solo puede observar atónita la sangre que tiene en sus manos luego de tocar su mejilla. No llora, solo grita un poco. O tal vez si llora, pero Gerold no la puede escuchar bien, corre por entre las personas hasta tomar uno de los caballos. Lo espolea con fuerza y se lanza al galope.

Ya vengará como se debe a Arys Oakheart, ya encontrará la manera de recordarle a Arianne que el coño que tiene entre las piernas no es la única cosa que puede cumplir deseos. Súbitamente recuerda a Oberyn, las manos le tiemblan mientras sostiene las bridas del caballo, se supone que todo esto no era más que una manera de hacer pagar a los Lannister por la muerte de su ex—amante, ahora el nuevo también está muerto. «Los hombres me llaman Estrellaoscura, y soy de la noche». Una noche fría y solitaria, una donde solo le quedan muertos.


End file.
